Entwined: The Sequel
by WishfulTrance
Summary: The Dark Ace doesn't take no for an answer. Sequel to 'My Way With You' Rated M for sexual themes: D/P.


Entwined: The Sequel

"-Happily I am a man in a very…" The short pause was filled with a delicate, sexy chuckle. "…_Powerful_ position."

His companion only continued to back away slowly from him, her alert, bright eyes narrowing as she did so. The man followed her with a casual ease, a sly smirk on his face.

The Dark Ace loved a challenge.

"Come now, Piper." His smirk widened as Piper's back hit the wall and her hand quickly reached for the hilt of her weapon at her waist. "We both know how this is going to end."

_Namely me devouring you. _He thought, mentally grinning.

"I told you," She said quietly, swiftly removing the blade from her belt. "I'm not doing this anymore. This isn't a game any longer."

He shook his head slowly, dangerously close. Piper felt her hand shake a little before it was replaced by a bigger, cooler one. His breath tickled her nose and they stared at each other, for long, silent moments.

"Let me go."

"No."

Piper tried to move their entwined hands, desperate for the dagger she was holding to startle him: but he only pushed her hand roughly against the wall, his nails digging into her palm, causing Piper to cry out and the dagger to drop to the ground.

"You won't walk away from me," The Dark Ace hissed at her through his clenched teeth, his forehead pressed against hers. "You won't do it."

"Won't," Piper had been struggling to pull away from him, but not she stood perfectly still, looking up at him fiercely. "Or_ can't_?"

A deep growl rumbled from his throat.

Piper almost groaned at the sound.

They both had their eyelids closed, only feeling each other's heartbeats and hearing those long, quiet sighs of both pleasure and pain that they were breathing into each other's mouths.

_"Aerrow…"_

_Piper was shaking. Her thin arms trembled as they slid off a pair of broad shoulders, barely feeling a pair of warm lips press against hers quickly. Her dark eyes met the Dark Ace's._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered to her before slowly turning his head to ackowledge the presence of another figure in the room._

_Emerald met red._

"Get away from me." Piper commanded suddenly, her eyes flying open as her small hands pushed against his firm chest. "Now."

He ignored her, his lips pressing demandingly against hers, his scarred hands twisting into her soft locks of hair before gripping them firmly. Sharply, he pulled her head back, his eyes glinting with lust as she looked up at him slowly, his hot breath warming her lips.

"You don't really want me to do that." He breathed.

Piper said nothing; her chest rising and falling slowly as she watched him.

The Dark Ace smiled.

_Piper pulled the shirt to cover her naked chest, her heart punching her chest repeatedly, feeling her blood run cold._

_"Aerrow." She tried again._

_With a furious, loud growl, Aerrow threw himself at the Dark Ace, his hands stretching to wildly grab the older man: his fist plunging into his face before he closed his hands around the Dark Ace's throat._

_Piper screamed and tried to wrench his hands away, but Aerrow only threw the Dark Ace to the floor, his blade glinting in the air._

_"Stop!" Piper screamed at Aerrow, stepping in front of him, her arms outstretched. "Stop, Aerrow, stop!"_

_"Piper, move out of the way!" Aerrow pushed her aside before throwing his blade away and lifting the Dark Ace up again, pushing him hard against the wall._

_"I'm going to kill you," Aerrow hissed into his face._

_He saw nothing but red._

_"No! Stop, Aerrow! Stop it!" Piper sobbed again, grabbing onto his shoulder and trying to haul him back._

_He lowered his hand slowly, a look of pure loathing etched on his features. Piper felt her breath catch in her throat, her heartbeat echoing loudly in her eardrums._

_"What?" Aerrow hissed, stepping forwards slowly. "You want me to stop?"_

"Stop it," Piper hissed, her fingers grasping the hair on the back of his head, her hips subconsciously moving in motion with his as she half-heartedly tried to pull his head from the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Dark Ace, stop-

He raised his head from her shoulder, swiftly taking her lips with his own. Piper groaned into his mouth, moving her arms around his neck just as her legs wound around his hips.

_Piper opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. The Dark Ace closed his eyelids slowly._

_"Aerrow…"_

_"You want me to save the man who killed my father, killed your mother, killed our whole lives," Aerrow said slowly. "to save the man who had his dirty, blood-stained hands all over you? Is that what you want Piper?"_

_A tear trickled down her flushed cheek._

_A few moments of silence passed._

_"Fine."_

They moaned deliriously as they moved together slowly, beautifully: teasingly. The Dark Ace leaned in, grazing her earlobe with his teeth.

"You see," He hissed just as she let out a low groan, her shaky hands pulling on his hair in frustration. "You can't leave me Piper. You want me. You want this. Look at you, desperate for me, you little _minx_."

She closed her eyelids, barely feeling him pull away slightly and his hands slowly unzip her trousers…

_"Aerrow, please-_

_"-No."_

They stood there, bare. Looking at nothing but each other.

The Dark Ace let his lips travel slowly down her jawline, his rough hands cupping her smooth breasts. She let her head fall back in pleasure, feeling his thighs gently move hers apart before finally:

He took her.

_"I do love you," She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as she stepped forward. "I do-_

_"-Not the way you love him."_

_Piper swore her heart skipped a beat. "...L-love him?"_

"I love you," She whispered against his lips, her hands cupping his face before groaning with pleasure. The Dark Ace's thrusts slowed down, and he opened his eyes slowly in shock.

He thrust into her again, agonizingly slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Leaning in, he kissed her smooth lips.

"I love you too." He whispered slowly.

She closed her eyes.

_"Yes, love him." Aerrow pulled away from her roughly, turning his back on her. "And if that's what love is, then I sure as hell don't want anything to do with it." He plunged his fist against the hard wall, leaning his forehead against it as he breathed deeply, his eyes screwed shut in frustration. _

_She paused, a tear rolling down her cheek._

_"You're not the only one." _

"What's wrong?" Dark Ace watched her, lying lazily on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

Piper smiled at him sadly, picking up her blade before turning her back on him.

"Everything."

* * *

_**A/N: **I want to thank everyone for their support for the last fic. I hope you enjoyed this. You don't have to take this interpretation of course, but I hope this works too! I wasn't too sure about it, but you never know. _

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated. _


End file.
